


Who Said Love Is Easy

by Levi_Phantomhive



Series: Thief and a Pirate [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, crappy dads, harry hook is sweet, mentions of abusive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: Prequel to my Magical Maladies Fic. Both ongoing. This is the backstory to Harry and Jay’s relationship. How it started, how it fell apart, and how they reconnected.I like the idea that Jay and Harry are a year older than the rest so they’d be roughly 17? Around the first movie, which is this takes place probably that same year. Also I like darker than Disney tropes so there will be mentions of abuse likely after the first chapter. Disney villains can’t all be okay dad’s like Hades, I’m just sayin.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Jay
Series: Thief and a Pirate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078100
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Meet Cute - Isle Style

Meet Cute - Isle Style

* * *

* * *

Jay needed a breather. He loved Mal and the crew but sometimes he just needs a minute to himself. They’ve been spending time together more and more since Mal and Uma have revamped their rivalry. So while everyone was busy with their current turf war plotting, Jay snuck out. He’s mostly just muscle anyway so at this point it was Carlos and Mal planning sabotage and rigging what little tech they had on the isle.

This is how Jay ended up sitting on a roof near a couple darkened streets. He was letting the cool air calm him when he heard commotion from below.

“Give it here. Now.”

Harry. Of course. Curious though, as this was far from Uma’s turf. Jay figured he might as well see what he was up to. He peeked over his rooftop to see the pirate harassing a kid no more than 13. While not uncommon on the isle, Jay wasn’t feeling it tonight. He swung down landing between the kid and Harry.

“Leave him alone, Hook.” The kid took the opportunity to bolt.

“Oh, Jay. What a pleasant surprise.” He brought his hook up through the thief’s hair, not sounding at all surprised.

“Aren’t you a little lost. And you know, you could do to pick on people your own size, or are you scared?”

“Just havin a wee bit o’ fun. But if you insist…” He moved into Jay’s space and shoved him back into the brick wall of the roof Jay had been resting on. “We can have a go. Or maybe…ya can help a lost boy find his way.”

Jay felt himself flush. This felt more like Harry flirting than threatening. And he didn’t mind the implication. He shoved back at Harry, reversing their positions. Not the time to be having those kinds of feelings. And for Harry Hook of all people.

“You still didn’t answer why you’re so far from Uma’s turf.”

“Maybe I had a bad day. And She’d never think to look for me here. Plus, always a chance I’d run into yer pretty face.” Jay flushed, once again losing the upper hand. “Oh Jay, ya think I don’t notice the looks ya give me? Maybe the other’s haven’t a clue but I’m not that dense.” He paused, eyeing Jay with an almost vulnerable stare, “I figured, if I ran into ya, maybe we could do somethin that…is a tad bit more fun than fightin. Though that does have it’s pleasures.”

This gave Jay pause. Was this Harry’s way of saying he was interested in him? Did Harry purposely search him out tonight? Or was this a trick. The look in his eyes appeared genuine and Jay learned early on that the eyes are the best tells on a person. Harry knew more about him than his own friends seemed to if he knew how to find Jay. He never considered he’d get to act on any of these feelings, in fact he spends most of his time wishing they’d go away. But looking at Harry, seeing the openness in his face, feeling the warmth radiating off of him, he couldn’t find a reason to fight those feelings now.

So he met Harry’s eyes and nodded his agreement. And that’s all Harry needed before pulling Jay into crushing kiss. Jay groaned, he’d never felt so good in his entire life. Most on the isle don’t bother with relationships beyond a gang or crew. It just got in the way or used against you. But he needed this. He didn’t know it, or just how much he would, but even if this blows up in his face he wouldn’t have any regrets.

He pulled their bodies as close as he could by grabbing onto the pirates waist, and Harry brought his hands up into Jays hair. Their hips met causing a moan out of both men. Jay picked Harry up, his legs wrapping around the thief. Lost in the moment, their surroundings became a distant hum. It wasn’t until a crash sounded nearby that they remembered they were out in the open.

“Oops?” Harry let out a breathy laugh. Jay joined him leaning his forehead against the pirates. “Ya know, Jay…I may have somewhere we can go. If we want to be…alone alone.”

“I’d…I’d like that, yeah. Just not tonight. I probably shouldn’t have been gone this long as it is.” His voice sounded disappointed to his own ears.

Harry nodded in understanding. He was likely in the same boat.

“Next time then.” He leaned in and gave Jay a soft kiss. A promise. Before heading back into the shadows. 


	2. The Start Of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Jay share an emotional moment. Their relationship begins to change.

The Start Of Something

* * *

* * *

  
It had been two weeks before Jay was able to take Harry up on his offer. And an extra three days to track the pirate down. Being in rival groups certainly didn’t help this issue. But Jay had a bad week and well…turns out that Harry could certainly make him feel better. He managed to catch Harry, once again harassing those smaller than him, and slip a note in his pocket with a good shove.

True to his word Harry met him where he asked. “Well, well, well. Was startin ta think ya didn’t miss me.”

Jay crowded his space, “Thought you had a place we could be alone.”

“Aye.”

“Then let’s go.”

Harry gave him a quizzical look but thought better than to ask. He led them through the streets, out of both Mal and Uma’s territory. They were basically in no mans land. This gave Jay surprise.

Harry must have noticed, “What, this is more inconspicuous. Who’d think ta look for me here?”

Jay laughed. He had a point. He led him up to a loft. Not as large as Mal’s. They may not have been near the water but the décor sure said otherwise. An anchor was propped up in a corner, nets hung up on the ceiling, scimitars all over. There was a small kitchen area. A living area with some books, small tv on a beautiful wood table, and a couch that looked it could barely fit two people. Off in the most private alcove was the bed and the bathroom. Not a door in site. Red, gold, and black paint accented the walls. It was very Harry Hook.

A light touch on his arm brought Jay out of his thought. “I found this a few years ago. Needed a break from me family. From Uma. This was all…abandoned and a wreck. I fixed it up enough to be livable. Yer the first person I’ve ever brought here. So one word and yer walkin a plank.”

Jay smiled and nodded. He understood the need to have something that’s just yours. Not that he had it himself. His bad week came flooding back to him and he unceremoniously dragged Harry to the bed.

“You alright? Not that I’m complainin or anythin.”

“Bad week. Just want…”

“A distraction?”

Jay nodded. “Well, I can certainly help with that.” Harry let Jay take the lead, setting the pace, feeling that he needed it right now.

They kissed, rough and full of emotion. Harry felt bruises being left on his collarbone, his shirt and vest being tossed somewhere. Jay managed to divest them both of clothes, needing to be as close as he could with Harry. Their hips met and Jay let out a strangled moan. Harry reached between them, stroking slowly. The thief nearly collapsed. He set the pace with his hips, Harry’s hand complying. Eventually neither was sure what moans and whimpers were coming from who, both nearing their climax. Jay bit down into Harry’s collarbone as he tumbled over that blissful edge. The bite sending Harry over seconds after.

Jay collapsed on top of the pirate. Feeling exhausted but the stress of the week had officially left his body. Harry wrapped an arm around him, and he took the opportunity to snuggle more against him.

•••

This pattern continued on and off for a couple months. Continuing intimacy but not quite so far as sex. Some drinking, though Harry never did tell Jay where he gets the alcohol. Now that Jay knew the location of Harry’s hideout they could more easily arrange times to meet.

One particularly bad day Jay just showed up without the usual note passing. Not that Harry minded but he could tell something was off. He came to pull Harry into a kiss. Harry moved his hands to Jay’s back causing him to flinch.

‘Oh.’ Harry thought. ‘This can’t be good.’ 

“Jay…”

“It’s nothing…”

“I don’t think that’s nothin, Darlin.” Harry gingerly removed his shirt revealing quite the bruise from shoulder to ribs. “Jay…who?”

Jay let out a sigh, “My father…he. He hasn’t taken to losing his lamp well. He gets in these moods….” Tears began to traitorously fall. Jay’s never talked about his dad before, not with Mal, Carlos, Evie, anyone.

“Oh love. And I thought my dad was crap.” Harry gently embraced him, careful to avoid the wounded shoulder.

Jay leaned into Harry. Burying his face in his neck. “I just…I didn’t bring back anything to placate him…and he was already in a particular mood.”

“Jay. You listen here. No matter what ya do or don’t do, you don’t deserve that. Especially from a parent. I know we all have particularly crap parents but that doesn’t mean we deserve to carry their baggage. Cuz we don’t. Trust me. It took me sisters to knock some sense into me.” He took a pause. “Jay. How often…does this happen?”

The thief was silent for several moments. “More than I care to admit. I mean…normally he just throws things and gets so angry. Then goes to obsess over some scroll. But sometimes…stuff like this happens.”

“Is that why…I haven’t seen ya in a couple weeks?” Jay nodded weakly. “Oh, Love. Ya never have ta avoid me. An you’re welcome here anytime. Even if I’m not. If you need a place, alright?” Another nod but this time was accompanied by a small sob.

“Ya know why I needed this place, Jay? Cuz me dad…Neverland changed him. He…he slowly stopped remembering who I was. Eventually who most his family were. I couldn’t..do anythin. But he. He said his son wasn’t me. He was like him, not some….weird thing like me. And it only got worse. He’d yell and scream that I leave the house, like I was some intruder. And it was fine, I guess. It’s not his fault Neverland made him madder then a hatter. But it hurt. Watchin yer father go crazy ain’t a fun time. Eventually me eldest sis had to have someone come and take him. I haven’t seen him since. But during that time, when he started to forget me, I found this place. I didn’t want to tell Uma what was going on but it hurt my dad by me being in the house. And I needed a place to I dunno let out all the feelings I had been keepin bottled. I’d bring things home to slice with a scimitar. Or just cry meself to sleep. So. Here we are.”

Jay looked up to meet Harry’s eyes. This was a line they hadn’t crossed before. They fooled around but never really talked, sharing deep dark secrets. Something changed and there was no going back, for either of them. On impulse Jay brought the pirate in for a kiss. Gentle, soft, loving. Harry broke the kiss, cupping Jay’s face in both hands.

“I mean it, Jay. If you need a place, need a moment. Yer always welcome here.”

Jay felt a knot in his chest start to loosen. For the first time, in maybe his whole life, he felt safe and maybe loved.


End file.
